


Exploration

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breast Sucking, Consensual Kink Exploration, F/M, Kink Exploration, Mommy Dom, Mommy Dominate, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Nora is eager to explore a new kink with Arthur, but will he be willing to play along?
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Kudos: 16





	Exploration

“I want to try something different tonight.”

Arthur paused in hanging his battle coat on the back of the chair, turning his blue eyes toward the woman still standing in the middle of his quarters. Nora was smiling at him, her hands behind her back as she rocked onto the balls of her feet before rocking back onto her heels.

“Like what?” he asked cautiously. Nora winked and nodded to the bed.

“Have a seat and I’ll explain.”

Arthur hesitated but finally did as told.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Nora said as she unzipped her uniform, revealing that she had been wearing exactly nothing under it the entire time. “When you told me about your childhood, how you grew up in the brotherhood without much by way of parents it really got me thinking. I want to try something new, something you might like or might not.”

“What is that?” He struggled to keep his eyes on her face but found they kept dropping to her nude form, especially her breasts.

“It’s… kind of hard to explain without it coming out weird.” She bent over him, her breasts swinging before his eyes, as her fingers began to unzip his own black uniform. “First I want you to get undressed, then we can lie down together and I’ll do my best, okay?”

Arthur didn’t say anything as he allowed her to pull the sleeves off his arms then work the jumpsuit down his legs and off his feet. He was curious, he could admit, curious enough that when the time came he allowed himself to be positioned on the bed, his head on her bare breasts as she began to hum a light tone, her arms around his shoulders and her fingers inching closer to his head as she spoke.

“We’ll take it slow, okay?” Her fingers brushed over the cropped hair behind his ear, sending chills down his spine so sharply he shivered. “If there’s anything about this you aren’t comfortable with, tell me. Otherwise we’ll just keep going.”

“Affirmative,” he replied before he could stop himself. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and tried again. “Okay.”

“Good,” Nora chuckled, continuing to pet behind his ear at a steady pace. “Have you ever called anyone Mommy before?”

“I– I don’t think so,” Arthur admitted, cracking one eye open but not looking up at Nora just yet. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, whatever it might have been, between them.

“Would you like to try calling me Mommy? Just to see if you like it?”

“I….” He hesitated to answer. He had heard about this before, when he was younger. Men calling their partners “mommy” or women calling their partners “daddy”. If he were to be honest, it had disgusted him. A mother or father was not someone you would attempt conception with. They were someone who would praise you when you did good, scold you when you did bad, comfort you when you were sad or hurting. They would….

Arthur found himself nodding as realization hit him. He heard Nora chuckle again.

“Just try it, Arthur. Try calling me Mommy and see how it feels, okay? If you don’t like it then we won’t do it that way.”

“Okay…. Mommy.”

Just saying the word sent another chill down his spine, but not so sharply. Instead of shivering he felt as if he were tingling. It felt odd, but right. It felt as if it were what he was supposed to say to her all this time before.

“Good boy,” Nora purred, her fingers brushing down his neck now. “Mommy is so proud of you, Arthur.”

The Elder took in a sharp breath as she said those final words, pressing his fingers into her sides just a little tighter as if worried she might pull away from him now. Those words were, without him even knowing, exactly what he had been longing to hear his entire life.

Mommy is so proud of you.

“Thank you… Mommy.” It was getting a little easier to say now, but the word still felt foreign on his tongue. However he didn’t want to stop yet. He wanted to keep saying it over and over, to keep hearing her praise him for saying it. He wanted to hear her tell him he was doing such a good job, and that she was so proud of him.

“Are you ready to try something else?”

“Like what?” This time he did tip his head up to her, still keeping the side of his face pressed to her chest. He nearly moaned when he felt her fingers grazing his thick beard softly, a noise that surely would have embarrassed him beyond performing.

“I want you to try calling me Mommy when you’re touching me.”

“Touching you?” Arthur frowned slightly, knowing that he knew exactly what the meant but also wanting to be sure. “You mean like…?”

“Like before we have sex, yeah.” Nora moved her hand to cup his cheek instead. “If you’re not comfortable with it then we can–”

“I want to try,” he interrupted. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You won’t,” Nora assured, dragging her hand along his face to grab his chin and pull his head off her. “You won’t disappoint Mommy if you tell her no. Just kneel between my legs and do whatever you feel is best. Just like before.”

Arthur reluctantly pulled his body off her, crawling back until he was kneeling between her thighs, looking down at her waiting sex.

Had he taken a good look at it before? Had he really admired it in its primal beauty? He supposed he hadn’t, not really. He had simply watched his hand to see when she was wet enough to accept him, he hadn’t truly taken time to admire her. Now he did, watching as her thighs trembled in anticipation as he spread the lips apart, the way they twitched as he toyed with her clit, knowing that was one of the quickest ways to excite her. He wanted to excite her. He wanted to hear her calling his name again, telling him he was doing right. He wanted to make her proud of him.

He watched as she easily accepted his finger, taking him down to the final knuckle easily. He twisted his hand, twisting the digit within her, eyes flickering to her face as she took her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, dragging it back out to speak.

“How would you feel about using your mouth on me?”

“I-I don’t know,” he stammered out. But he did know. He knew exactly what he wanted. 

Arthur had never tasted a woman like this before. He didn’t even think he had ever tasted a woman before, period. His first time with Nora had been like any time before: use his fingers until they were well lubricated then set straight to work. But this…. This was something different.

Nora moaned as his tongue swirled around her swollen clit, dipping now and then to taste her wetness, trying to figure out if he liked the way it tasted or not. When he heard her gasping his name as he dragged his tongue along her clit again he decided that whether he liked the taste or not, he certainly liked the responses she had to it.

“Put your finger in me,” she gasped out, her thighs twitching in his hands.

“Yes, Mommy,” he answered easily, sliding two fingers in eagerly. He could already feel the walls closing in around them, pulling much like they had the first time he had touched her there. But this time he left them in place, rubbing the spot he had read about once in an old magazine a scribe had hidden in their quarters. He never expected for Nora to react the way she did, her hips leaving the bed as her legs tensed around him.

“Oh, God! Yes! Right there, Arthur! Keep your fingers there for Mommy!”

Arthur did as told, taking her words as praise and letting his tongue rest a moment. He kept his fingers steady as Nora worked her own hips, mewling and gasping as she came around the digits, her face flush with the throes of an orgasm unlike any he had ever seen her achieve before.

“Was that good?” He had to know. He had to hear it again, he had to justify his aching cock pressing into the mattress. If it wasn’t good then he deserved the ache and throb of his erection, but he didn’t deserve release. If it was good then maybe she would help him ease the tension he was feeling.

After a few agonizing moments, Nora began to nod. She was gasping so hard he thought she might never breath normally again.

“Yes, baby,” she managed between breaths. “That was very good.”

“Can I– can I fuck you now, Mommy?” If he was breaking one taboo, he may as well break them all. Nora chuckled again and nodded.

“Of course, Arthur.”

He pushed himself up on the bed, his cock now eagerly pointing towards her, and practically crawled up her body. Before he could get too far up her, her hands were on his shoulders, pushing him gently.

“Slow down, baby. Take your time. Mommy is still really sensitive from the orgasm you gave her.”

“Sorry,” he managed, easing himself up as she slid her hands from his shoulders to his biceps. Now more conscious of his speed he looked into her eyes as he pushed into her, watching as her face contorted into a mix of over-stimulation and pleasure. “Is this okay?”

“You’re doing great,” Nora whispered, running her short nails down his arms to his elbows. “Keep going, baby.”

Arthur took her at her word and began to thrust into her gently, willing his eyes to stay on hers and not drift toward her breasts that he knew were bouncing with his every move. As if reading his thoughts Nora began to laugh lightly.

“You can look, baby. You can look or touch or anything you want.”

“I want–” he cut himself off, too embarrassed to finish saying what he wanted. Nora seemed to understand, though, as she reached up and gently pressed his head down toward her bare breasts. Arthur caught one in his mouth and began to suck the nipple.

“That’s it, Arthur,” she purred, arching up toward him, her hips pushing down and allowing him to enter her at a new angle. She moaned as the hand still on the back of his hand began to curl. Using the same technique on her nipple that he had on her clit he began to draw more breathy sighs and moans from the woman beneath him. Adjusting his position over her he began to thrust harder.

“Yes,” she cried out, her back falling onto the bed so fast he lost contact with her breast. He leaned in to suck the other as her hips began coming up to meet his. “Yes, Arthur! Yes! Make me cum again, please! F-fuck, yes!”

Arthur was moaning himself now. He knew that sex could feel good, but he had never once imagined it would feel this good. He never would have thought that calling her anything but Knight or Nora would make him feel so loved. He never would have thought that this was why all those people he had once thought so dirty would call their partners Mommy.

Pulling his mouth off her he tossed his head back and let out a strangled groan as he came. The orgasm had caught him off guard, blinding him with the white hot feeling of release as he spilled into her.

Rolling to his side, he struggled to catch his breath. He didn’t even flinch when she reached out and pulled him to her again, her arms wrapping around him as if cradling him to her chest.

“What did you think of that?” Her voice was a whisper now, unlike the cries she had been letting out moments before.

“I… I enjoyed that,” he admitted. He still felt a little dirty for it, for everything he had said and done, but he truly had enjoyed himself. Tipping his head down he pressed a cautious kiss to her forearm. “I never thought about calling anyone that before.”

“I figured,” Nora answered, returning the kiss with her own to the side of his head. “I just thought, with everything you’ve told me about your life, you might like to try that. Nate and I–”

Arthur turned his gaze to her as she cut herself off. She rarely talked about her life before the war. She certainly never talked about her husband, or the kind of marital life they had led. He thought for a moment about asking her but decided not to. He doubted it was a topic she really wanted to explore post-coitus. Instead of asking her he placed another kiss to her forearm.

“Thank you,” he muttered against her soft flesh. “Thank you for allowing me to explore that– that part of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
